The Administrative Core of the Center for Urban Responses to Environmental Stressors (CURES) is the seat of leadership, governance, fiscal management, communications, career development, and evaluation for all Center operations, resources, Cores and Programs. In consultation with their Program Leaders team, the Director and Deputy Director, Drs. Melissa Runge-Morris Christine Cole Johnson, foster a shared Center vision well aligned with NIEHS, establish priorities, set clear expectations of all members, and promote collaborations in meeting CURES goals of facilitating transdisciplinary, translational research, and community engagement regarding exposures to stressors prevalent in the urban post-industrial environment. The Program Leaders team consists of the Business Manager and the leaders/co-leaders of CURES Cores (i.e., Integrative Health Sciences Facilities Core; Exposure Signatures Facilities Core; Community Outreach & Engagement Core [COEC]), Programs (i.e., Pilot Projects; Career Development); and Research Interest Groups. The Administrative Core is responsible for coordinating communications within the Center and partner institutions, among collaborators and (with the COEC) the community, and in reporting progress to NIEHS; seeks advice from our Internal Advisory Board (IAB), External Advisory Board (EAB) and Community Advisory Board (CAB); attracts, recruits and develops new, mid-career, and senior investigators in environmental health sciences; and evaluates and anticipates the needs of the researchers and the community that can be met by CURES. The Director and Deputy Director are responsible for evaluating the effectiveness of the Boards, Cores, Programs and Groups, and their leaders, and for assuring that all units are cooperating toward our shared goals. The Administrative Core organizes thematic symposia, regular seminars, program meetings, networking workshops and more for all CURES members, including members of the community, and is oriented to developing the next generation of innovative, skilled, and engaged researchers in environmental health sciences. Finally, the Administrative Core is responsible for guiding all CURES members, components, and activities in preserving one clear long-term focus, among the investigators and with the community, on the shared, overarching theme of CURES ? to create a gateway to a healthy Detroit.